The present invention relates to a printing apparatus for storing print data in an image memory and reading the print data for printing on printing paper.
Known devices for printing on paper in accordance with print data generated by a host control unit, such as a computer or a word processor include electrophotograph printers, thermal printers, wire-dot printers, and many others.
The prior art printing apparatus have limitations with respect to the operating speed or the memory size and the cost.